Funds are requested for the purchase of a 300 MHz NMR (QE-300, Nicolet) spectrometer in order to improve and expand the research capabilities of NIH awardees in the Departments of Chemistry and Biology at New York University. The instrument will be housed and maintained in Chemistry Department space under the supervision of a Laboratory Manager familiar with Nicolet technologies. The most pressing need for the instrument is that of Professor Wilson who is confronted with small quantities of naturally occurring molecules or their synthetic precursors whose molecular architecture can only be understood with high-field NMR. Strong needs exist for the instrument by other faculty with NIH grants or applications that cover a broad range of health related projects such as DNA-carcinogen interactions, active-site inhibitors for GAR transformylase, cholecystokinin antagonists, dopamine analogues, metals in histidinol dehydrogenase and carcinogen-modified oligonucleotides.